Bubble Girl (remake)
by NellytheActress
Summary: Join me, Nelly, in the Musical Wicked. Read to find out more..


Bubble Girl Ch. 1

 **Disclaimer: This is a website where tons of people write fanfictions about all**

 **kinds of stuff. I'm just a fellow writer. I do not own Wicked.**

 _A/N This Is an interactive story. So I will need a cast. Just comment in the reviews about which character you would like to be. Woodland59 is already Elphaba and I am Galinda but we also need standbys. So comment on two characters you'd like to be if you do._

"Is it on?"

"Ooh! The red button it blinking," a muffled sound was heard before the camera focused and you could clearly see a red-head girl. "It's on! Okay.."

"Hi, I'm Nelly." She introduced herself. "I play Galinda in Wicked and I've been asked to do a vlog!" Nelly shot and toothless smile at the camera.

The red-haired girl jumped up from where she was sitting, still holding the camera. She sat in a new spot in front of her mirror and set the camera facing towards her.

She started to bin up her hair. "I have a show in an hour and a half so I need to start getting ready." Nelly explained. "So I thought what better time than now to show you the process?"

She grabbed a section of her long curly hair and twisted up towards her scalp and pinned it in place with a bobby pin. She continued to repeat the same steps over and over again. She then went on to continue talking as she did this.

"So my average day is to wake up around 10 am each morning, Have breakfast, then run my errands. Usually to pick up stuff from the market or just get my stuff ready to come here.

I come here around three pm to be ready for the 7 o'clock show on time," The redhead explained.

"Once I get here I usually say hi to everyone then go straight to vocal warm ups," She did a quick lip trill for example, "Which I have already done. After my voice is all warmed up I come here to get ready, and the is what I am doing now."

Nelly finished her last pin curl and placed a wig cap over them.

She continued with her process by grabbing her foundation and other make-up products.

"Due to me fair skin tone I have to use a lot of make-up so that I don't look washed out on stage," she applied an even coat of her foundation and powder then went on to blush and bronzer.

"I have just been talking this whole time.." She commented. "I hope this isn't too boring."

After she completed her eye make-up and put on her pink lipstick, she powdered on a thin coat of translucent powder all over her face. "It helps so your face doesn't sweat."

A woman then walked into Nelly's dressing room. "Did someone call for a Galinda wig?" She smiled.

Nelly raised her hand in a joking manner. "I did!" she laughed.

"This is Melissa, the wig-tress here at our theatre," Nelly introduced the women.

Melissa continued to walk into Nelly's dressing room and started to place the wig on her head. Nelly sat still as she pinned the wig so it would stay in place throughout the show.

"So how many wigs do we have here?" Nelly asked curiously.

The women doing her hair shrugged. "Around 46. To many," she laughed. " And ten of them are yours." she told Nelly.

Nelly laughed with her. "I have so many wig changes. But we don't use all the wigs in the show, right?"

Melissa shook her head. "Some of them are extras, just in case." she winked. "Alright! you are all done Nel."

"Do I look pretty?" the newly blonde asked the wig-tress.

Melissa Laughed. "Always, Nel. Now break a leg tonight."

"Bye!" Nelly waved as Melissa left. "My dresser should be here soon to help with my costume, but for now let us go visit our Elphaba, Madison." She jumped from her seat, her curls bouncing.

She walked down the hall and turned into another dressing room. A greenified Madison sat in front of her mirror as Melissa finished pinning her wig.

"Thank you, Melissa," She said.

"Break-a-leg," Melissa said before leaving.

Nelly walked into the room. "Hey, Maddy! Are you excited for the show tonight?'"

"Nelly, it is Madison, not Maddy. I hate nicknames," She said, slightly annoyed but seemed use to it seeing this is not the first time she has used the nickname, "And it isn't the first time we've done this show. But of course I'm excited. Every night."

The blonde-wigged girl smiled. "You better by excited. I know you just can't wait to hear me sing Popular for the 1 millionth time!" she joked.

Madison actually enjoyed the song Popular, it sometimes annoys her after hearing it so many time though. "Of course, Nelly. Always."

"Laa la, laa la, You'll be.."

"Nelly!" Madison said annoyed. "Why don't you save that for the show." she suggested.

The intercom came on. "25 minute call, 25 minute call. 25 until the show everyone."

"Oh! I have to get on my dress!" Nelly remembered. "Bye Maddy!" she sang.

Madison inhaled deeply, trying not to get mad.

Nelly ran down the hall to her dressing room. She walked in just in time for Janet to be there ready to help her with her dress and shoes.

"This is Janet everyone, she is my dresser." Nelly introduced the women.

Janet waved at the camera.

"Alright, Nelly. Turn around." Janet told her as Nelly stepped into the Bubble dress and Janet began to lace up the back.

"Look at this, you guys," The natural redhead pointed the camera pointed the camera at the skirt of her dress. "This is all hand beaded," she explained.

Janet finished lacing up her dress. "You are ready."

She placed her tiara on her head. Janet grabbed her shoes.

Nelly stepped into them.

"Have a great show!" Janet said before leaving.

"Bye!"

Nelly twirled around in her dress once. "I got to go."

"Well bye guys! This is Bubble Girl signing off!"

The camera turned off, and the vlog ended.

 _A/N Please review and join the cast!_


End file.
